Secrets and Jealousy
by TwilightAngelForLyf
Summary: Sam/Andy-Based after season 1 finale-Andy and Luke finally break up but secrets soon come out about said couple and a new transfer into 15 division causes jealousy by Sam as the transfer becomes close to Andy, but how will things turn out? *First fic : *
1. Chapter 1

**Secrets and Jealousy - Chapter One.**

**A/N**

**Okay, I admit I had only just recently started watching Rookie Blue, but am now happily addicted to the phenomenon that is now my life AKA Rookie Blue. My favourite part of the show is of course McSwarek. :D OMG I just love them and how perfect did they look when they formed as a couple for undercover work in the season finale? :'') Haha.. 3 **

**Anywho, this fanfic dedicated to the fucking awesome season finale which I totally took pride in :) LOL... But yeah, this fanfic kinda carries on from the end of that season finale :) But y'know, probably unlike the Season 2 opener, right? However this should be fun ;) Total McSwarek fest ;D Xx Enjoy ... X**

**So, let's get this straight...**

**Summary: Based after season one finale, where secrets about Luke and Andy come out, and yet again Sam is there for her. But for how long?**

**Pairings: Sam/Andy, Luke/Jo, Traci/Jerry, Chris/Gail, Dov/Edie**

**Disclaimier: I own nothing Rookie Blue, however my awesome new characters that will be introduced are totally mine :-D Xx *Shall have to wait who the chosen ones are though ;-) Xx :-)**

It was Andy's last night living on her own, she suddenly realized when I stepped into my appartment. Andy smiled as memories of the first time she had entered my appartment had flooded back. Tommy had helped me put her stuff in place and she'd been happy here for the last few years that Andy had been here.

She dropped my bag down onto the floor as she slouched down onto my couch, closing her eyes, letting just Andy and her thoughts to be the only company each other had.

_Mistake_. Andy's eyes flew open as she gasped at the one word that popped into my head. What was I telling myself? That this decision to move in with Luke?

Well, it was no doubt that things had certainly changed tonight, especially with the undercover operation Andy had to do with Sam. Her feelings had changed. For Sam. And that scared her. It scared her how electricity went through me when he kissed her in front of Angel and Ricky. It scared Andy how much she reveled in the fact that he was touching her. It scared Andy how much she seemed to like him. He was her TO, and Luke was her boyfriend, not Sam.

But it didn't matter. Andy had feelings for Sam. She couldn't deny it. However, what should she do about it?

As if God was listening in or something, her phone rang and Andy glanced at it fearfully._ Please be Luke, please be the easy, safe option_... she pleaded in my head.

Then again today wasn't the best day of my life.

**To: Andy McNally**

**From: Sam Swarek**

**Message: Hey, rookie. Hope you got home fine. Good job tonite. Callaghan says you get the keys on Thursday. Hope you're happy with it. See you in parade tomorrow. SS.**

Andy sighed as she exited the message. There was something else there. There always was with Swarek when Luke was concerned. "Hope you're happy with it"? Does he mean living at the new house or the new living situation? God Swarek, and you say Luke messes with my head.

Giving up, Andy put my phone down on the glass table in front of her and pushed herself off the couch and headed towards her beautiful bed which was totally calling her name.

Andy dressed down to her panties and put on an old t-shirt, climbing into the bed. She sighed with relief at the comfort that was given. Thank God for this bed. With a smile on her face, Andy drifted to sleep. To sleep about something-or someone- she really shouldn't. Sam Swarek.

*Break Line*

Andy groaned with a cringe at her alarm clock. Not that she didn't want to go to work but because the beeping had of course interrupted my dreams about her and Sam. It was just like the night of the blackout. Except Luke never called, interrupting possibly one of the best nights of her life, and Andy and Sam never hesitated. It was the best dream she ever had.

Shaking it off, barely, she stood up groggily and went to the bathroom and brushed my teeth. After washing her face, Andy got dressed, collected her bag and left the appartment, locking the door behind her.

Andy arrived at work only fifteen minutes later, and had to rush inside the building so she wouldn't be late for parade. But unluckily and not very unusually, her normal routine had repeated and she was late. Again.

"Ah, McNally. How nice of you to join us." Frank smiled at Andy which caused her to blush. Andy ducked her head with a simple nod and sat down next to Traci, her best friend. Traci smiled sympathetically at me and Andy smiled smally back.

"Right, today we don't have much to report ... yet. But congratulations to Officer McNally and Officer Swarek on the undercover op. Thanks to Officer McNally, Swarek was uninjured, so everything's good, right? Okay, moving on, I know the weather is killing us all, but let's just get on with our jobs, yes? Great. Have fun. Now remember, serve, protect and don't. Screw. Up." Frank flashed the room a short smile before the room erupted in chatter as people began to leave the room.

Andy glanced over at Sam and gave him a smile. He returned the smile-briefly- and he looked like he was about to say something when Andy's view was blocked. By Luke. She smiled politely at him and he grinned back.

"McNally."

"Callaghan."

"You didn't come to mine last night. I was hurt." He winked and she laughed nervously.

_Please God don't let him see through me. I wish I had a poker face._ Andy wished.

"Uhh, yeah, I just kinda was too tired, I just wanted my own bed, y'know? Sorry."

Luke shrugged and Andy smiled again.

"Yeah, sure, ok." He nodded at me before giving her a kiss on her cheek. Andy smiled fakely, feeling guilty that she was comparing Luke's kisses to Sam's. Oh man.

Luke obviously thought that we were alone but then Andy heard someone clear their throat behind me.

_Thank you Lord._ _Wait, why was she thinking that? Luke was my boyfriend. Oh yeah, coz I wished he wasn't. _Andy thought to herself.

She definently felt guilty, but somehow felt much better as she turned around and saw Swarek. But that feeling only lasted briefly when she saw his sour expression. _Great._

"McNally, squad car? I mean, if you're not busy? Callaghan, you're needed in Interrogation Room 1." Swarek turned around, walking away at a fast speed, leaving Andy to run after him, after she had bid her swift farewell to Luke.

"Sam! Hey! Slow the hell down!" She panted as they were both finally able to walk a normal pace as they reached the squad car.

"McNally, you gotta keep up." Sam cocked his head to the side with a fake smile. "Sorry, did I interrupt you and Callaghan? I apologize. Now, let's get on with the job, shall we?" Sam gestured towards the squad car and got in. Andy shook her head, and got in as well.

Sam put the car into ignition and began to drive. It was after five minutes of pure silence, when Andy couldn't take it anymore.

"Ok, what's your problem with Callaghan?" She frowned and asked him, raising her eyebrows at Sam.

Sam laughed. "Funny. Well, maybe due to the fact that he's been cheating on you, specifically last night with an ex, that he can act normal around you, and that he has the nerve to say that I should stay away from you. You're my damn rookie, how can I stay away." Sam snorted as he turned a corner and Andy paled.

"He-he what?" Andy whispered.

Sam looked at her and cursed under his breath. "McNally, I'm sorry, I knew I shouldn't have said anything, I mean you're blissfully happy with Callaghan, at least you were until I interjected-"

"Shut up." Andy cut Sam off with her hand in the air, closing her eyes as she thought this over.

_What an asshole, _was her first thought and she laughed with no trace of humour as she opened her eyes.

"McNally?" Sam raised his eyebrows at me as she continued to laugh.

Andy finally controlled herself as she covered her mouth with her right hand.

_Ok, McNally, chill._

"I'm fine. He's such an asshole! Whatever..." Andy shrugged and looked at the radio as call came in.

"**Shots fired, corner of Grove Lane. Ambulance on its way."**

**"**This is 1505, responding."

"**Registered.**"

Sam looked at her and she raised her eyebrows. "Well, let's go."

He let out a chuckle and turned on the siren as he sped through the city.

"Sure you're okay, McNally?" Sam looked at her, and she smiled.

"Fine, now let's get in there. Someone could be hurt, Sammy." Andy smiled again and climbed out the squad car, whapping out her gun and slowly retreating into the building. Andy heard shouting from inside the building and hurried inside. There stood a man and a woman with another man who were shouting at each other, and one had a gun.

_Shit._

"Police! Sir, put the gun down!" Andy progressed slowly down the hallway as the shaking man pointed his gun at me.

"This **bitch **is a blood-sucking leech! She won't even let me see my brother!" The man with the gun spat.

"Sir, please, just calm down. Put down the gun. Now."

Laughing without humour, he threw the gun down but then lunged at the woman and Andy ran towards them, trying to seperate the two. Andy glanced at the other man who was just standing there, horror-struck.

She struggled to get the deranged man off the screaming woman but to no avail. Andy continued to try, though, but now the man had picked the gun back up and held it against my head.

"Sir, please, please, stop this! I'm a cop, you can't do this, come on-"

"Shut up, bitch!" He growled and Andy's breathing became shaky and then suddenly she felt a huge amount of weight and heat be removed from her body where the man had been.

"You're under arrest!" Andy whipped her head around to see that Sam had the guy pinned to the ground and had cuffed him. She rubbed the side of her head where his silver gun had been.

Sam looked at her. "You okay?" Andy nodded, and stood up, grabbing the man's gun, and checking on the woman.

"Miss, are you okay?" She shook her head and threw her hands around the horror-struck man for comfort. Andy forced a smile and nodded at both of them. "An officer is on its way to take your statements, right now we're gonna take this idiot in."

With that, Andy followed Sam down the stairs and helped him get the idiot in the back of the squad car.

"McNally."

"Swarek." Andy smiled at him meekly before setting her eyes back to the road ahead. The spot where the gun was held to her head burned. Which was funny considering the metal was cold on her skin at the time.

_I wanna dance with somebody, I wanna feel the heat with somebody-_

Andy blushed and pressed the answer call on my phone.

"Yeah?"

"Hey, Andy. You okay?" Luke's voice rang through the ringer and I cringed.

"Oh, Luke. Hi." Andy swallowed and looked over at Sam who had furrowed his eyebrows now. She swore something flashed in his eyes and she bit my lip.

_Time to take action, McNally._ _Fake it til ya make it._

"Oh yeah, we're um, over. Asshole." Andy ended the call, and shoved the phone back into her pocket.

"What did you just do?" Sam whispered, and she shrugged.

"What I should've done ages ago. The relationship has been dead a while, but I wanted to make my dad happy. I mean, he likes him and stuff."

"'Kay." Sam nodded and left the conversation at that, and they drove the rest of the ride to the station with the drunk psychotic man in the back in silence.

**A/N**

**Okay, hope you guys liked it, shall update soon :-) Xx Reviews are love and I sure could use some love right now *pouts* Lmao... 3 Love you all :-P Xx Now who can't wait for Season 2? Not me :-D Xx**


	2. Chapter 2

**Secrets and Jealousy - Chapter Two.**

**A/N**

**Okay, here is the second chapter to my very first Rookie Blue fic :-D Hope you guys are liking it, and please, please, review, guys ? Thank you :-) Xx**

**Well, as the first chapter was pretty much from Andy's point of view, this chapter can be from Sam's point of view and for future reference, the chapters will pretty much revolve around their point of view's , however may include snippets of other characters' point of view's...not sure yet :-)**

**Anywhhooo... Here we go, and before we, well, I (!) forget... :**

**Summary: Based after season one finale, where secrets about Luke and Andy come out, and yet again Sam is there for her. But for how long?**

**Pairings: Sam/Andy, Luke/Jo, Traci/Jerry, Chris/Gail, Dov/Edie **

**Disclaimier: I own nothing Rookie Blue, however my awesome new characters that will be introduced are totally mine :-D Xx *Shall have to wait who the chosen ones are though ;-) Xx :-)**

"Alright, just get in the cell, and shut up!" Sam shoved the raging man into the cell and locked it behind him before walking away, leaving him with Noelle. She owed Sam a favour and today he was not dealing with another asshole like this. There was too many of them.

"Uh, Sam? Where are you going?"

"My lunch break, you can do what you want, I guess." Sam smiled at Andy. "But Noelle owes me a favour and I'm not dealing with that asshole. No way. No matter how much I wanna punch him."

Andy nodded and smiled at Sam politely like she always did.

"Well, I'll do the paperwork. I'm not hungry. See you later...?" Andy shrugged and nodded as she walked towards the barn. Sam smiled at Andy and nodded before walking out the interview room, heading out to the squad car on his way to the deli down the street.

Sam let his thoughts overtake him for a while as he drove a few blocks to get to the deli. Andy broke up with Callaghan. That was the basic and most frequent thought that took over Sam's head at the moment. But one question lingered.

Why?

Andy. Beautiful, intelligent, funny, overthinkinative, amazing Andy McNally had broken up with Mr Perfect, Detective Luke Callaghan.

Why, why, why, why? He was the good one, the one the girls wanted, because he was the good guy, the safe option. He wasn't ever going to break their heart. Luke GoldenBoy Callaghan? Oh, no, not Luke!

And they always thought that Sam was the bad guy, that he'd break their heart within minutes, that he was the total opposite of Luke, therefore the bad option, the wrong one.

But they were wrong and they never knew how wrong and it had never bothered Sam before, not even each year when Luke had picked out a new rookie but then again no rookie had meant anything to him before.

However, McNally was different. She had brought him back to 15th division and at first that irritated him that he could no longer be on the streets undercover and Sam had decided it would be his mission to torture her.

Unfortunately, it hadn't worked, and Sam had began to grow on the rookie, soon becoming her friend. And then he had started becoming very close to her, being her shoulder to cry on, the one she depended on. Even started to become jealous when she and Luke started to date. Which shocked him at the time.

I mean, _Sam Swarek, _of all people, does not get jealous. Not over anybody. Ever. However, evidently, Sam had been proven wrong.

The way she laughed at Luke, the way she flirted, the way Luke was able to touch her unlike he could, it grated at him and he hated feeling like that. Especially over his rookie. He shouldn't but he did.

Man, the night of the blackout was one of the most greatest nights of his life. Then the lights came on. And of course, even without his presence being there, Luke Callaghan had interrupted them. Yet again.

And now they'd broken up, but where did that leave Sam? More importantly, where did that leave Andy and Sam? Like, what happened now?

Andy was single again but did she want to do anything about that. Sam knew that she felt something, the night of the blackout proved that but now what?

Sam had finally reached the deli and parked the squad car, making his way past the huge queue to put in his order. Damn, he loved being a cop. Sam flashed a quick smile and nodded before heading to the corner while he waited for his order.

15 minutes later, Sam's order was ready and he took the bag, getting back into the squad car and driving back to the station.

*Break Line*

"Swarek! Where the hell's my sandwich?" Sam chuckled as he heard Shaw's and Jerry's unisoned shout as Sam dug into his sandwich at his desk.

"Get your own damn sandwich!" Sam laughed. Gotta love 'em.

"Ohh, Swaarek!" Sam heard a familliar female voice and swung round in his chair to face Andy who had an adorable pout and a slight twinkle in her eyes. Sam liked single Andy. Almost as much as drunk Andy, who was so free.

"Ohh, McNaaallly!" Sam grinned at Andy, tilting his head back cockily.

Andy rolled her eyes and shook her head slowly, mockingly. "Honestly, Sammy. No sandwich for me? What kind of partner are you? Well, I'll just have to take half of yours coz it's just not working out, Sammy dearest."

Andy smirked cockily, grabbed Sam's sandwich with her hand and walked away, giggling as she met with Traci at the end of the hall and then they both disappeared further into the province. Sam pursed his lips as he stared after Andy then shook his head and got back to the present then it dawned on him.

_She stole my sandwich._

Well, Andy McNally was so not going to get away with it.

*Break Line*

Sam was stood outside the womens' locker room, waiting for a certain rookie to finally be ready.

Sam was waiting a while but eventually Andy was the last one out and Sam could see the surprise on her face when she saw him. Normally he didn't stay this long to wait and maybe she was counting on that but Sam was feeling patient today.

Probably because of his big win last night at poker. Hell, who cared.

"Sir." Andy nodded and smiled meekly.

"Ah, Andy Sandwich-Thief McNally. What a pleasure." Sam smirked. "Now, what are your plans for tonight? Because you totally owe me, and therefore, you are taking me out to dinner, rookie."

Sam's grin grew larger and Andy snorted, earning an eyebrow raise from Sam.

"Whatever, Sammy." Andy chuckled and rolled her eyes, trying to walk away from Sam, but he wasn't having none of it. No way.

"Uh-uh. Don't think so. Sam Swarek doesn't joke around, now then, are you taking me out willingly or will I have to take you out myself?" Sam grabbed Andy's hand and pulled her back towards him.

Andy cleared her throat, raising her eyes at Sam, questioning him. After a few moments of silence and questioning looks, Andy finally resigned and sighed dramatically.

"Right, well if you must drag me off to dinner with the dreaded Sam Swarek...!" Andy shook her head mockingly and looked at him, smirking.

Sam chuckled and rolled his eyes, following Andy into the parking lot to his truck.

"Okay, then," Andy began once Sam had drove out of the parking lot, towards the main street. "Where are you taking me, against my own will to force food down my poor, poor throat?" Andy sighed resigned dramatically.

Sam rolled his eyes as he chuckled. "You gonna keep that up for long? Coz I may have to strangle you or shut you up...with my mouth."

Sam smirked, looking over to Andy, dieing to see her reaction which was priceless. Andy's mouth had dropped wide open and eyes widened at his words. It was something he would pay to see again or get a photograph of.

Still speechless, but finally able to shut her mouth and try to recover herself fully, Andy decided to stare out the window, trying to hide her blush, but not succeeding which made Sam grin at this, shamelessly.

"Ah, McNally, chill yourself. Good thing you closed your mouth otherwise maybe the wind would've changed and you could've stayed like that. But that would've been a funny thing to see every day, huh?" Sam winked, knowing she could see it in the reflection of the window.

"Shut up, Swarek." Sam saw Andy pout through the reflection and he laughed, stepping on the gas pedal.

*Break Line*

Sam and Andy had arrived at Benson's only ten minutes later and sat down to order. They only had a burger and fries with a strawberry milkshake each and had finished their meals about an hour later.

But it wasn't the meal that made it interesting. It was the conversation, Sam later on realized.

Andy had confessed what really went behind closed doors in her and Luke's relationship. In their "home" there only hung pictures of his family and she was only allowed one picture of Tommy, in a draw amoungst other things that "should'nt" be in the open.

After the slightly depressing part of their conversation, they moved onto other subjects such as the recent case they had been on which involved a mostly-naked man with nothing but a leaf roaming the streets because he couldn't face his wife after spending the night with a hooker who stole his wallet and clothes as well as his car keys. The pair of them laughed about this for ages.

Sam also, suprisingly not only to Andy but to himself, let her know more about him, talking about his past, his childhood, his family and why he became a cop, which was the most he'd ever told someone before. Even Jerry and Oliver didn't know that much.

Wow, and he was supposed to hate her for ruining eight months of undercover work for him. Interesting to see how things pan out, aint it?

At the end of it, Sam drove Andy home, and even walked her up to her appartment.

"Right then, McNally. Shall see you bright and early in parade tomorrow then, unless you want to take me up on my offer?" Sam offered with a wink and chuckled as Andy blushed.

"Yeah, right, Swarek. In your dreams." Andy rolled her eyes and Sam nodded.

"I'll take you up on that." Sam grinned and Andy snorted.

"Mm-hm. Right, laters, then." Andy nodded with a smile and stepped inside her appartment, closing the door behind her, leaving Sam alone outside her door.

Sam tilted his head for a second before retreating and walking down the stairs and climbed into his truck.

*Break Line*

"Swarek." Sam heard a stiff, cold voice behind him as he reached for the door handle to enter his place.

Frowning, he turned around to face the voice and saw Callghan. _Great._

"What now, Callaghan? Got your knickers in a twist? I'm sure Jo could help you out with that." Sam smiled mockingly and turned his back on him, retrying to enter his home again.

However, instead of entering his home Sam was now pushed against the wall and being held by Callaghan.

"You made Andy leave, you asshole!" Callaghan hissed and Sam clenched his teeth, hard.

Shoving the detective off him, Sam growled. "Get the hell away from me, Callaghan. It was your own damn fault that she left you, especially since you were banging that dumb blonde behind her back!"

Callaghan snorted. "Oh please, it wasn't like I deprived Andy of anything, right? She loved me, I kinda liked her. And wow, was she good in bed, but Jo...damn..." Callaghan smirked, challenging him.

Now Sam was beyond fuming. Andy was no trash and sure enough, Callaghan was talking about her like one. She deserved better, and Callaghan was not better, he was the lowest of the low. Damn, why didn't she listen when he told her he chose a different rookie each year and that they were just his toys. _Fuck, McNally._

_Now, if you just get rid of that comma... _Sam's inner devil smirked and laughed as his inner angel rolled his eyes and muttered to himself.

Unable to hold it any longer as Callaghan continued to talk about Andy distastefully. Partner or more, he couldn't just let Callaghan do it anymore. Raising his fist, Sam lodged it into Callaghan's jaw, causing the bragging detective to groan in pain.

Trying to get his own back, Callaghan raised his fist to fight back but was sidetracked when Sam kicked him in the stomach which made him keel over.

Looking down with a disgusted expression, Sam spit on Callaghan's writhing form before turning away and muttering something.

"Get off my lawn, you asshole."

Then Sam was gone and disappeared into his home, shutting the door shut on the beaten detective.

**Authors Note**

**Okay, so this was the second chapter and I'm hoping you liked it :-) Next chapter of course will be in Andy's point of view :-D What did you think? Right, remember, reviews are love ! xD Love you loads :-) Xx **

**Don't forget to watch Rookie Blue season two on Thursday this week ;-) Xx**

**-Louise Xx :-)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Secrets and Jealousy - Chapter Three.**

**A/N**

**Okay, here is the third chapter to my very first Rookie Blue fic :-D Hope you guys are liking it, and please, please, review, guys ? Thank you :-) Xx**

**As said in the previous chapter, as promised, here is AndyPOV xD .. Xx **

**Anywhhooo... Here we go, and before we, well, I (!) forget... :**

**Summary: Based after season one finale, where secrets about Luke and Andy come out, and yet again Sam is there for her. But for how long?**

**Pairings: Sam/Andy, Luke/Jo, Traci/Jerry, Chris/Gail, Dov/Edie **

**Disclaimier: I own nothing Rookie Blue, however my awesome new characters that will be introduced are totally mine :-D Xx *Shall have to wait who the chosen ones are though ;-) Xx :-)**

It was only an hour after I had let Sam leave before my phone rang. I looked at the caller ID and sighed. _Luke._ Reluctantly, I pressed the accept button and answered with a solumn "What?"

A cruel sneer rang through my ear and I frowned. _What the-? _

"Is Swarek there?"

I cleared my throat with a cough and laughed. "Excuse me?"

"I knew it. It was always him, Andy. I could see it in your eyes. The way your face brightens when you're envetiably paired with him, and I know about you volunteering to _act," _Luke spit out the last word with venom and sarcasm. "as his lover, Andy. I'm not stupid!"

Damn, he was pissed. And honestly, I couldn't give a flying fuck!

"What the hell, Luke? You go bang that stupid blonde behind my back but I like my job enough to smile every day and you have a problem with that? Fuck sake, you selfish bastard! Ugh!" I growled down the phone before ending the call, frustrated.

What an asshole! I let out a much-needed scream and kicked the glass table in front of me, then wincing as pain shot through my foot. _Fuck._

Trying to calm myself, and get over the pain, I collapsed onto the couch and examined my foot. _Fuck, that was gonna leave a mark...hopefully after that bumb had gone down. _I sighed and pursed my lips, my mind flickering to one name who I always went to when in need of help... _Sam._

Fidgeting with myself, I let out a sigh. I shouldn't call him but I really wanted someone over here and Luke had just... ugh! I didn't want jealousy to be the main factor but... Oh, god I needed Sam.

Giving up, I picked up my phone and dialled his number, biting my lip as it dialled and my heart skipped a beat as Sam answered with a simple, "McNally." I smiled.

"Um, hey, Sam. I was wondering if you could come over. I've kinda hurt myself and stuff and I'm lonely."

"And I should care because..?" I heard the smirk in his voice and I rolled my eyes at the infamous Sam Swarek line. Honestly.

"Ha ha. Seriously, Sammy..! Please..?" I begged.

A mockingly sarcastic sigh rattled the phone and I couldn't help but giggle at Sam's "resigned" voice.

"If I must. I'll be fifteen minutes. But if you are wearing your boy shorts, McNally, so help me.." I laughed out loud, remembering our encounter when he was bringing me coffee into the girls' locker room and I was just stood in my cami top and boy shorts, trying to find my trousers as I bent to look under the bench. _Ah, good times. _

"Yeah, yeah, sure, bye." I ended the call and placed my phone on the table before bursting into giggles.

As promised, Sam was arriving at my appartment fifteen minutes later. He knocked on the door and I smiled at him as I faced him when I opened my door to him as he flashed his dimpled smile.

"McNally. I was scared for a minute there, I thought you were bleeding to death yet here I find you perfectly fine." Sam smirked and I rolled my eyes, it was amazing that I even caught his few words that he muttered under his breath if I wasn't listening carefully.

_"Unlike Luke, thanks to me."_

I frowned and gasped.

"What? What happened to...Luke?"

Sam smiled weakly at me and then frowned, trying to act as if he had no idea what I was on about. But after a piercing glare from me, he caved and admitted to punching him in the face, making him run away. I couldn't believe it and I let him in so I could hear the whole story. I couldn't help but feel flattered that Sam would do that for me but also shocked.

"Hey! He totally deserved it and he was badmouthing you and shit so I just...hit him and then he ran off like a stupid bitch." Sam sat back, obviously proud with myself and I grinned, touching Sam's hand, hoping he'd understand how much that meant to me.

"Okay, thank you, Sammy." I smiled and hugged him tight and after a short moment of hesitation,his warms arms closed around me aswell.

I breathed in his pine cone, masculine scent as smiled at him as I released him. The rest of the night was spent with me and Sam joking around, just talking and making fun of each other, laughing...being free. It felt wonderful. I never did have this with Luke.

It was around 1am when Sam finally said he better leave. I sighed and smiled back, standing up as he did.

"McNally?" I spun round to face Sam as he cradled my face in his hands and I gasped as he pressed his lips to mine.

Sam's lips were perfectly soft yet tough and they tasted divine aswell. But I couldn't allow this, could I? I was torn but couldn't help to respond to his touch, moaning deep in my throat, holding myself closer to him. Sam's tongue slowly slipped inside my mouth and I groaned loudly, having a slow dance between our tongues.

Despite I was loving the touch of Sam Swarek after wanting him for a good year and a half, for a reason unbeknownst to me, I pulled away and shook my head.

Sam frowned at me and stroked my cheek. "McNally..."

I bit my lip and swallowed. "We can't, Sam, we just...I-I'm sorry. I just don't want things to weird between us...no, no, I'm saying it wrong. What I mean is... I've wanted you for so long, I mean, WANTED you for SO LONG! And I just need some time... I'm so so sorry...please don't hate me."

I bit my lip, looking down in shame and guilt and I heard Sam chuckle.

"It's fine, Andy. I'll be okay, I've waited this long and hell, it's nice to know I'm not the only who has longed for someone I shouldn't have. Maybe I'm just too sexy for you." I smirked and laughed at him, hitting him playfully in the arm as I lead him out the door.

"Bye." I smiled and he winked at me and walked down the hallway. I watched him disappear before closing the door and then I realized it.

Sam called me Andy. Not McNally, Andy.

**AUTHORS/NOTE;)**

**Okaai...so this was the third chapter and pleeasse review and let me know what you think of it! Hope you guys liked it :) I spent aages on this but not totally sure if it was good enough ;)**

**PS::OMG did you guuys see the latest episode of Rookie Blue when Andie nearly dies! ;O :PP I reeally hope because Luke saves her thaat she won't forgive him! Poor Sam D: He did point out ...AGAIN that he cares about his McNally :')**

**Anywhooo:) Hope you like this and I'll get on with the next chapter as soon as I caan;)**

**Byeee:) 3**


End file.
